Mi maldición
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Osomatsu, el próximo rey de Akatsuka, celebra la boda de su hermano Ichimatsu. Aún recuerda esa noche en que la conoció, es algo que nunca olvidará Inspirada en la canción Satisfied de Hamilton.


En el reino Akatsuka se celebraba una gran fiesta: la boda del segundo príncipe del reino Akatsuka y la princesa del reino azul.

La fiesta era en el gran salón del castillo de la familia real Matsuno. Muchas personas habían acudido a esta gran fiesta, no sólo los altos funcionarios de ambos reinos sino que también habían acudido muchos plebeyos.

El salón era alumbrado por grandes candelabros colgados del techo y unos pequeños que se encontraban en las paredes, ambos sostenían las velas encargadas de dar luz al lugar.

El ambiente era animado, algunas personas comían y otras bailaban. En la mesa principal se hallaba la pareja recién casada: Matsuno Ichimatsu y Nakamura Karamatsu.

La gente celebraba en honor de ambos, todos estaban felices, pero era la pareja la que irradiaba mayor felicidad.

Los nobles más conservadores considerarían esta fiesta algo vulgar, pero no Ichimatsu ni Karamatsu. Para ellos era especial que tanto nobles como plebeyos estuvieran ahí con ellos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —habló un hombre de traje negro y ojos verdes. Era Choromatsu, el mejor amigo del próximo rey: Matsuno Osomatsu. Sus palabras de puro milagro fueron escuchadas por todos, quienes pronto guardaron silencio para el anuncio. —¡Dénle un gran aplauso al padrino de anillos y al hermano del novio! ¡Matsuno Osomatsu!

Muchos aplaudieron al gran príncipe de rojo.

Osomatsu subió a la enorme plataforma en donde se encontraba la mesa de los novios. Sostenía una copa y con una reluciente sonrisa realizó un brindis en honor a la pareja.

—¡Un brindis por el novio y la novia! —miró a Ichimatsu quien mostraba una sonrisa sincera, una que normalmente nunca muestra. Después volteó a ver a la novia, se veía feliz y hermosa en su vestido azul. —¡De parte de su hermano! ¡Quién siempre estará a su lado! —levantó nuevamente su copa y los presentes le imitaron—¡Por su unión y la esperanza que nos dan! ¡Qué siempre estén felices y satisfechos!—. Todos brindaron y desearon lo mejor a la pareja.

Osomatsu sonreía feliz, ocultando en su rostro la hipocresía que no puede evitar sentir. Hipocresía que vino del deseo y el anhelo perdido, de la renuncia al amor de su vida. La envidia y el dolor parece que no desapareceran por completo.

Aún recuerda esa noche en que la conoció.

La familia Matsuno había realizado un baile para el primogénito Osomatsu.

En total los reyes tenían dos hijos: Osomatsu e Ichimatsu. El primero se lo llevó todo. Osomatsu fue el consentido de sus padres, al ser el mayor se le dio todo tipo de cuidados especiales ya que él sería el legítimo sucesor del Rey, mientras que Ichimatsu fue desplazado mas no repudiado. Esto provocó en su hermano un complejo de inferioridad. Se volvió sombrío y se terminó por aislar de la gente del castillo.

Los únicos amigos que pudo hacer el segundo heredero fueron plebeyos y gatos callejeros, que para la mirada de los nobles no había diferencia alguna entre ellos.

Osomatsu siempre ha estimado mucho a su hermano, sabe que él tiene un corazón de lo más gentil y amable.

Esa noche, a pesar de que era un baile para encontrarle una esposa, decidió que haría lo posible por que su hermano se la pasara muy bien. Osomatsu es conocido por lo carismático que puede llegar a ser, normalmente es el alma de las fiestas y esa noche no sería diferente.

Osomatsu trajo de aquí para allá a Ichimatsu, tratando de divertirlo, cosa que funcionó. Su hermano no es alguien que disfrute mucho de estos eventos, pero esta vez parecía no incomodarle. Los dos se la estaban pasando muy bien esa noche.

El mayor, de forma pícara, le decía al menor que buscara a una chica, asegurándole que habría una de entre todas las de ahí que podría gustarle. Ichimatsu negaba con su cabeza diciendo que no le importaban esas cosas.

—Busca una tú hermano, para eso es este baile —le dijo Ichimatsu.

—No quiero —respondió el mayor con un puchero—todas son aburridas, siempre que una chica se me acerca me atosiga a más no poder. Es horrible, además la mayoría gritan, chillan y muchas se acercan de una forma demasiado provocativa.

Ichimatsu río ante ello.

—Estoy seguro que eso último te encanta ¿verdad? —le dijo sonriendo.

—Ni como negarlo hermano —soltó una carcajada al decir esto.

Diversas damas se les acercaban a ambos caballeros, la mayoría sólo tenían el propósito de escalar socialmente y esto lo sabía muy bien el primogénito. No era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta. Voltea a ver a su hermano y nota que él tampoco se deja persuadir tan fácilmente por las mujeres que lo rodeaban, pero aún así se comporta como todo un caballero.

Esa era también otra razón por la que los hermanos Matsuno eran tan codiciados, a pesar de que rechazaban a todas las mujeres siempre lo hacían con respeto, elegancia y galantería. Si bien, aunque el mayor era un poco pervertido no quitaba el hecho de que cuando se lo proponía podía ser alguien a quien admirar y querer.

Osomatsu dejó a solas a Ichimatsu con las mujeres que le rodeaban, tenía la esperanza de que aquella noche él y su hermano pudieran encontrar a alguien a quien amar de verdad. En este baile sólo fueron invitados nobles, el propósito es para un matrimonio de conveniencia entre él y otro reino, pero no puede negar que le disgusta por completo esa situación.

La vida que llevan no es para nada envidiable.

Caminó un poco por el gran salón, saludó a algunos invitados y nuevamente fue rodeado por nobles que buscaban desposarlo con sus hijas.

Mientras hallaba la forma de desviar el tema del matrimonio para hablar mejor de temas políticos vio de lejos a una bella mujer. La dama llevaba un vestido azul y para sorpresa suya era la única que tenía el cabello corto.

Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la chica estaba acompañada de su escolta, un hombre de ojos rosados y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente de ellos captando así su atención.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la "mujer" que estaba frente suyo. Era el príncipe del reino azul, un reino que desde hace años cayó en la decadencia que hasta ni nombre tiene. Sólo se le conoce como el reino azul por las flores que pavimentan la mayor parte del suelo de ahí.

—¿Ocurre algo majestad? —le habló el hombre de ojos rosados.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no es nada! Sólo estoy saludando a todos los invitados —posó una mano detrás de su cabeza y comentó avergonzado—no me diga "majestad" es algo vergonzoso.

—Imposible señor Matsuno, usted ya es considerado por muchos el Rey de este reino, incluso su padre lo ha dicho, a pesar de que no lo es de manera oficial —le respondió el hombre.

Osomatsu se aclaró la garganta y le dirigió la palabra a la mujer presente.

—No recuerdo haber visto nunca a un hombre pasarse por mujer. ¿Podría dar alguna explicación señorita? —. Grosero o no, por alguna razón no pudo más que decir eso.

Los hombros de la escolta de la mujer se tensaron y fueron calmados al notar como una mano se posaba en estos. Era la dama quien le miraba tranquila.

La mujer volteó a ver al primer heredero sonriéndole gentilmente, acción que provocó en el de rojo nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo. Pese a ser hombre desprendía una fuerte atracción al príncipe.

—Me da la impresión de que no tiene modales ¿o los ha olvidado? —le dijo la joven.

—Mis mas grandes disculpas señorita, esta noche me he pasado un poco de copas.

La música empezó a sonar para dar inicio al baile.

La joven le sonrió, se inclinó y dijo su nombre. —Mi nombre es Karamatsu Nakamura —le miró a los ojos mientras seguía con la reverencia—¿Me concede esta pieza?

El príncipe sonrió con picardía. —Esto es nuevo, nadie me había invitado nunca a bailar, mucho menos un hombre.

Y así ambos comenzaron a bailar.

—Me parece que no está satisfecho con su fiesta —habló la de azul.

—¿Tanto se nota? —la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía. Osomatsu suspiró —casarse por conveniencia...¿No te parece egoísta?

—En lo absoluto, puedo comprender las razones —. En los ojos de Nakamura había tristeza y resignación.

—Pero bueno, dejémonos de formalismos. Déjame conocerte mejor, si quisiera a alguien aburrido y que siempre me halagara hay demasiados aquí.

Karamatsu rió.

—¿No se arrepentirá?

—Sorpréndeme.

El semblante de Karamatsu cambio a una más relajada. Parecía haber recibido lecciones de comportamientos para princesas, se notó al momento en que cerró sus ojos como si quisiera sacar a su yo interno real.

— _Heh, this is me_ —habló Karamatsu en pose dramática. Los dedos de su mano derecha se posaban en su frente y la otra estaba extendida al otro lado.

Osomatsu estaba desconcertado, su acompañante había cambiado radicalmente de personalidad. Para ese momento ambos ya habían parado de bailar y la canción también había acabado.

Karamatsu tomó la mano de Osomatsu y la besó sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una mirada un tanto patética, que sin embargo, desbordaba confianza.

—¿Antes de irse me concede otra pieza _my prince_?

Osomatsu se avergonzó por las acciones del de azul. La personalidad de éste era penosa y dolorosa, pero graciosa, interesante y divertida.

—Muy bien, mi interés ha crecido más.

Una nueva melodía sonó para dar inicio nuevamente al baile de ambos. En ese lapso ambos platicaron, rieron y se divirtieron. Osomatsu estaba completamente embelesado por Karamatsu, en su vida nunca había conocido a alguien así.

—¿Y que más sorpresas tienes mi _lady_? —preguntó a Karamatsu.

— _Well_...además de ser hombre y príncipe/princesa yo soy también un caballero. Sé usar la espada.

—Eso cualquiera.

—Ya, pero me veo muy cool portando mi armadura y espada. Si me viera usándola con mi vestido sus pantalones caerían por la belleza desbordante que desprende la perfecta combinación de fragilidad y agresividad —en su rostro había una fuerte confianza sumada a una adorable sonrisa que haría a cualquiera querer protegerla—también traigo una mini espada debajo del vestido pegada mi pierna —alzó un poco el vestido para dejar ver parte del arma.

Osomatsu estaba más que sorprendido, su pareja de baile era fantástica. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras decía—¡Dios, eres muy doloroso!

—¿Eh? Pero esa no es mi intención...

Osomatsu no paraba de reír provocando que su acompañante le sonriera felizmente.

— _Well, my prince_ , debo irme. Mi escolta espera impaciente. _In this night_ nos esperan personas para bailar, espero encontrarlo de nuevo en un rato.

—¿Tú eres del reino azul verdad? ¿Cómo van las cosas? —no quería dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

La mirada de Karamatsu se oscureció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Osomatsu.

—Lo que importa es lo que haré por remediarlo _my prince_ —Karamatsu sonrió confiadamente—Matsuno Osomatsu —la de azul dijo su nombre con una reverencia para luego irse.

El príncipe la vio irse, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella hasta que llegó con su escolta de ojos rosados. El de rojo sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, una fuerte emoción lo inundaba internamente. Un nuevo sentimiento...¿Amor?

Caminó entre las diversas personas que se hallaban ahí. Tocando su pecho pensaba en lo pasó y en lo que sentía.

¿Se ha enamorado?

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su cara la cual ya estaba un poco sonrojada. Una felicidad lo inundó. ¡Así que así se siente estar enamorado! ¡Es increíble, nunca se había sentido así! En todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado pudo sentir ansiedad, mariposas en su pecho y estómago, sitió todo eso pese a verse sereno y calmado.

Este súbito enamoramiento que pasó de inmediato al amor simplemente es algo inerranable para él.

Su mirada nuevamente la buscó, la vio con el de ojos rosados, estaba sonriente y brillante. Su personalidad puede ser algo dolorosa pero puede darle una oportunidad, es decir, en aquel baile se la pasó de maravilla. No sólo eso, aquella actitud rara, narcisista y torpe le provocaba querer abrazarla, protegerla y besarla.

Quiere llevársela consigo, estar a su lado. Desea saber más de ella. Todas las mujeres que han intentado seducirlo son nada a comparación de ella.

Está demasiado feliz de haber conocido a alguien así. Busca a su hermano, desea decirle que lo que ha pasado. Se pregunta si seguirá rodeado de mujeres o si habrá vuelto a su estado sombrío.

Al fin lo ve, se acerca felizmente, como si hubiera encontrado minas y minas de oro, pero para en seco al ver bien la cara de su hermano. Esta roja, parece embobado. Osomatsu sonríe, está claro que alguien flechó a su hermano; vaya suerte la de ambos al encontrar a quien amar de verdad.

Decide saber quien es la afortunada de tener el corazón de su hermano en bandeja de oro y sigue la dirección en la que ve su hermano detenidamente.

Su sonrisa se apaga. La persona que su hermano ve no es más que Nakamaura Karamatsu, la persona que amó por primera vez en su vida.

El brillo en sus ojos se apaga, mira a su hermano para voltear a ver nuevamente a Karamatsu, suspira y se acerca a Ichimatsu.

Sus pies le pesan demasiado.

—¡Ohhh! Parece que alguien a capturado tu atención y corazón —le sonríe a Ichimatsu, pero no sabe con certeza si lo está haciendo bien.

Ichimatsu lo voltea a ver completamente rojo. —¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, ¿Quién amaría a un hombre que se viste de mujer y que llega a comportarse patética y narcisistamente?

Así que se dió cuenta.

—Pues tu cara no dice eso.

Ichimatsu no pudo más que agachar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, su cara seguía roja y la frustración de no haber podido ocultar sus sentimientos se veía claramente.

Osomatsu sonrió pesadamente. Ver a su hermano así le hizo regresar a la realidad, le hizo darse cuenta de tres cosas importantes.

La primera, él es Matsuno Osomatsu, el próximo rey de Akatsuka, su deber hacia su padres y como próximo rey es casarse con alguna princesa rica para hacer de su reino uno más grande de lo que ya es y, por supuesto, generar dignos descendientes, de sangre pura y real. Cosa que sólo puede hacer con una mujer.

Karamatsu es hombre y él y su reino están en la pura miseria, no obstante, eso no es un impedimento para amarlo con locura.

Suspira y avanza de forma decisiva a su objetivo. No hay vuelta atrás, así es como debe de ser.

—¿Osomatsu? —alcanza oír de su hermano, pero no responde.

Se pone su carismática máscara sonriente para acercarse a Karamatsu y hablarle.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida —le responde un sonriente Osomatsu.

— _Heh, in that case I follow you_ —responde un Karamatsu con interés.

La segunda, con sus estudios políticos sabe muy bien que es lo que busca Nakamura Karamatsu. Al ser de un reino pobre su única salida es casarse con alguien rico, pero ninguna princesa aceptaría eso, por lo que buscar un rico marido fue la única solución. Por eso está en ese baile, sólo está buscando con quien casarse para que su reino sea un protegido.

—Ma..Matsuno Ichimatsu, emmm...hola—se presenta su hermano con cierto nerviosismo.

Se vio tan patético que Osomatsu se rió provocando que su hermano se enojara y sonrojara aún más.

Karamatsu le sonrió a su hermano y se presentó galantemente, repitiendo la misma acción que había hecho con Osomatsu: besó su mano sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de su hermano para decir finalmente su nombre.

—Nakamura Karamatsu.

La cara de Ichimatsu se tiñó de rojo mientras arrebataba su mano de Karamatsu. La acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, claramente se veía superado por la situación.

La tercera, ama a su hermano y lo conoce muy bien, aunque se haga el fuerte, aunque se haga el sombrío, aunque quiera dar a entender que todo le es indiferente no puede engañarlo a él. Osomatsu sabe bien que Ichimatsu es alguien sensible y bondadoso, alguien que esconde su débil ser, sabe que su hermano se siente inferior al punto de sentirse como basura y todo por culpa de él. Por haber nacido primero.

Si le dijera que ama a Karamatsu su hermano se resignaría, diciendo que no le importa, sufriendo por dentro como siempre. Y Karamatsu sería suyo...pero no quiere quitarle de nuevo a su hermano algo o alguien.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió—Los dejo solos.

Se alejó y pensó en su hermano, siempre le había tenido envidia de algo: su libertad. Él, como primogénito, debe cargar con una enorme responsabilidad, no puede decir que es alguien libre de hacer su propia vida.

Llega al balcón, recarga sus brazos en el barandal y observa el cielo lleno de estrellas. Piensa en Karamatsu, sus ojos, todo él y se imagina que hubiera pasado de no ser el próximo Rey. Si tan solo...

Aprieta sus puños.

Al menos su querido hermano se casará con él... por lo menos tendrá esos ojos azules en su vida, aunque no lo miren a él podrá al menos estar en compañía suya.

Mira hacia el interior del salón y alcanza a ver a su hermano y a Karamatsu. Se les ve felices.

Sonrie tristemente. Al menos tendrá a las dos personas que más quiere en su vida.

—¿Osomatsu? —. Una mano se posa en su hombro despertándolo del recuerdo, es Choromatsu, se le ve preocupado.

El de rojo ríe y le tranquiliza —lo siento, ayer no dormí bien por revisar papeles importantes.

Mira a la pareja nuevamente. Ichimatsu muestra esa sonrisa que rara vez le ha visto, una sonrisa que desea verle siempre, está seguro que su hermano esta experimentado una de las mayores alegrías de su vida. Podrá tenerle envidia, pero no es tan grande como el estima y amor que le tiene a Ichimatsu.

Levanta la copa y nuevamente hace un brindis—¡Por el novio y la novia! —los voltea a ver y ellos le miran felices—¡Por su unión! —se acerca a Ichimatsu y lo abraza con fuerza—de parte de tu hermano. Ichimatsu, Karamatsu, siempre les apoyaré.

Hace un último brindis—¡Qué siempre estén felices y satisfechos!

Todos aplauden y la fiesta se reanuda de forma más animada. Osomatsu se queda mirando a la pareja de casados que están divirtiéndose.

Está seguro que Karamatsu será feliz a lado de Ichimatsu y éste a lado de Karamatsu.

¿Y él? Decidió que sus padres le eligieran esposa y pronto se casará con una princesa cuyo nombre ni sabe. Pero no podría importarle menos, ya se ocupará de ello como debe, en estos momentos sólo desea pasarla bien con su hermano y su nueva esposa.

Cumplirá con responsabilidad su deber como Rey y hermano, su maldito deber. Su maldición.

* * *

Necesitaba hacer este one shot.

La historia está inspirada en la canción de Satisfied del musical Hamilton. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción y todas las demás del musical, son una maravilla. Para que no se aburran búsquenla como "Satisfied animatic" el vídeo es de szin.

Llevo escuchando esas canciones desde hace tiempo al punto de obsesionarme ' y decidí hacer la versión Osomatsu de Satisfied, aunque claro, cambiando muchas cosas y otras dejándolas igual.

Me dolió escribir este one shot, amo a Osomatsu, me duele verlo sufrir, pero igual me gustó. x'D

Pensaba en hacer otros dos más en donde se presente el punto de vista de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, pero no sé todavía si hacerlo... talvez si o no lo haga, jajaja ya dependerá de como vea las cosas.

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
